Middle-Earth's Own Inter-Dimensional Traveler
by Youdontseethis
Summary: "Well, I'm buggered" pretty much explains what our protagonist was feeling when he entered this world full of vicious Uruks who would just love to ruin him. Follow my OC as he helps Talion along on his adventure. 1,368 words without Author's notes. M due to the Uruks' actions, and the OC's mouth


**Welcome to Mordor's Own Inter-Dimensional Traveler(Looking to change the name, leave a suggestion) I hope you enjoy this as much I enjoyed writing this. Onto the story.**

We enter this story with Talion blocking the advance of the 6 shield bearing Defender Uruk-hai, all surrounding him in a roughly circular fashion. "C'mon then, boys, we have a tark to gut!" Cheering and shield banging met that proclamation, and that was all the incentive they needed to advance the Gravewalker.

Leading these Uruk-hai, was a skinny Uruk, went by the name of Snafu the Maddest One, part of the Feral tribe, and true to his name, was enraged by the smallest things. Knock over his grog? He'd most likely chop whichever offending body part did the deed. Drop his newly sharpened blade? Well, he's no Uruk of the Terror Tribe, but he would torture you for a while. He was sporting a single, Uruk made blade, dripping poison down to the ground.

The world seemed to stop when Snafu introduced himself, and Talion was focused solely on him, "Alright then, you sack of shrakh, I'll tell you what's going to happen, we're going to gut you, and we're going to show the Overlord what we've done to the old owner of his fortress!"

More cheering from the uruks that had assembled. Talion countered with, "I hope you have more of a plan that, Snafu, I would hate to see myself darken an old ally's doorstep." At that statement, Snafu was sent into a rage, for the 'filthy pink-skin' had just said to all his men that the Overlord was ever associated with the tark. And with that, the 8 combatants started a fight, that would eventually lead to Snafu's favor.

(To keep it simple[and not to refer to them all as "a Defender", we'll call label them Defenders 1-6) Talion vaulted over Defender 1 and used his wraith hammer to freeze him in place. While Talion had been doing that, Defenders 2 and 3 had advanced to him and Defender 2 had swung his spear at Talion, catching him the back as he stumbled into another side-swipe from Defender 3. While that was happening, Snafu had snuck behind Talion, and knocked him off his feet and clashed blades with the Man, and then spoke, "Can you see the poison dripping off this thing, it's making my hand numb. So hurry up and die so I can put this thing down!" After his spiel, Talion decided then to push Snafu off and rolled backward away from a slash that would have made him a head shorter.

Talion then summoned an ethereal blue bow, and time seemed to slow to a near standstill as he lined up his shot and launched an arrow at Defender 5, who had been attempting to sneak up on him as Snafu had him distracted. "Bagga! You'll pay for the Gravewalker, as sure as my name is Hoshgrish!" Defender 4, or rather, Hoshgrish, yelled this as he charged Talion, spear in hand, but halted as Talion repeated his earlier action as he vaulted over and froze Hoshgrish in place.

Again he was interrupted before he could start his flurry attack on Hoshgrish, as Defender 6 held up his spear and jabbed it into the man's flesh repeatedly, causing him to stumble into Defender 1, who had been idle the whole time, and chosen that to sling his spear in a wide arc towards him and caught him in the leg, making him tumble in Snafu's slash that went into his chest. Grunting, Talion pulled the blade out and wraith sprinted around a tower of containing a purified Haedir. Recovering from the ordeal, he peeked around a corner and pulled his head back as he nearly detected by Snafu, who was busy tearing into his men for letting him get away. And by tearing into them, I mean he had Defender 1 on the ground, and Snafu wailing on him with his Feral Claws.

Sighing, Talion turned around to see a young man of Caucasian descent, dressed in blue jeans and a faded black shirt, with bits of leather armor covering the more vital parts. He had brown hair, blue eyes, a large head that fit his large body, being 6'3", even without his shoes adding an inch or two. Medium sized torso, with legs and arms that fit him well, well enough, I should say. Around his waist laid a sheath for a generic Gondorian sword. As Talion looked at him, he threw up a smile and said, "Well, look who joined the... festival? That's how the saying goes, correct?"

The new arrival just smirked, saying, "Close enough, Talion, so, you need some help, you're kinda bleeding all over. And uh," He leaned to look around the corner. Snafu by then had stopped wailing on Defender 1, who was now lying dead, and had heard them talking and was charging towards the two. "You may want to ready your sword, 'cause here comes Snafu and his merry band of idiot-hai."

True enough, as soon as he had finished his sentence, the uruks had rounded the corner, and idled in shock to seeing another pink-skin, until Hoshgrish yelled out, "Another tark, ey? Lucky us!" With that, the remaining five shield-bearing Uruk-hai, and Snafu, advanced on them.

Talion glanced at his companion, wondering what he was going to do next. Said companion looked back at him, smirked, and vanished from sight. Talion sighed, saying, "Of course, can never take a battle head on" Quiet laughter followed that, but as Talion readied his sword, a small circular object was lobbed into the gang of Uruk-hai. Snafu, realizing what was going to happen, started to book it, but the other 5 uruks did not understand, so in 2 seconds, they all blew up, with poor Hoshgrish still alive, but missing a good chunk of his legs.

He screamed, black blood was everywhere, it was glorious. Snafu, seeing that A: his men had died, and B: his men had died to such a cheap trick, was immediately enraged and was charging at Talion with his Feral Claws extended. Talion rolled out of the way, and slashed at Snafu, making him stumble into the newcomer, who had appeared with his sword drawn, and take another slash into his head. Snafu was then enraged again by his pain and started to throw slash after slash at the young man.

Blocking most of them, and dodging a lesser amount of them, he waited for Snafu to end his rage induced slashes, he then pulled out another explosive that had a spiked end, lit it, and shoved into Snafu's chest. Stunned, the last thing Snafu said before he left Middle-Earth, was, "Cowardly tark, get here so I can take you wi-" The explosion was glorious. Viscera and flesh flying everywhere.

After that, Talion had ducked out from his impromptu cover made from one of the dead uruks' shields. He walked over to his ally, frowning as he approached. "That was cowardly, Xavier, why can you never fight like a true warrior?"

'Xavier' just chuckled, looking at the coastline, wistfully, "Hey, if it gets the job done, I'll do it." He went around the remains of the Uruk-hai, gathering anything useful or, more importantly, salvageable. He tossed the collected items over to where Talion was standing, with a confused look on his face. "Weren't you the one who said that your uruks needed more supplies? Get that look off your face."

Behind them, a guttural roar sounded, which to everyone was attracted to. Standing there, was a fat Uruk savage, wearing plain armor, a single spiked pauldron, and a metal mask on his face. His blades had an aura of darkness around them, and he was glaring hatefully at Talion, but then shifted his gaze curiously at Xavier. He raised his blade towards Talion and uttered another hate-filled scream.

Talion's face had whitened when he looked at the Uruk, visibly frightened. "Um, Talion, didn't you say that you killed him already, at the siege of Barad-dûr?" He nodded at that but was slowly backing away. "Talion, there's two of us, we can do this, so don- or okay, just run." Indeed, Talion had run off, leaving Xavier by himself. Seeing this, the lone Uruk charged at him. Xavier sighed and disappeared from sight.

 **This has been a flash-forward into this story, you'll see how Xavier got here, don't worry. If you liked it, well, I guess you could follow this? Or even leave a review! That'd be great.**


End file.
